1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a file holder for temporary storage of X-Ray film for examination by a doctor or medical technician.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several prior art portable chart holders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,306 discloses a space saver chart desk having a chart file in a drawer in the desk and adapted to be moved readily to concealed position or exposed position without requiring the removal of the files. One side of the drawer is higher than the other so that the chart holders with charts are supported in stepped formation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,387 discloses a hospital record chart holder apparatus which includes a wheel-bearing frame suspended vertically. To prevent the hospital record chart holders from swinging on their supporting shaft or pintles and clashing into contact with each other, stationary resilient snubber bar members are mounted on the supporting frame at the outer sides of the record chart holders.
In addition to the above cited patents, several film and cassette carts are available on the commercial market. Among some of the available carts, there are two tier carts for storage capacity, three tier cassette with tilted shelves to keep cassettes in place and Eldon Hot Files (R) floor stands which can be used for display in offices, lobbies showrooms or any work environment.
None of the above cited references are used nor can they be used to to hold radiographic files nor do they require the support and care that the medical records require.